bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorin Magnus
Dorin Magnus is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Dorin has long white hair that covers his right eye. His hollow mask is around his eye and in his eye and it is why he keeps his eye covered. His hollow hole is on his lower back right above his butt. His hair always to seems to be looking perfect and his smile seemingly never leaves his face. Personality Dorin doesn't get angry but he enjoys getting others angry at him. He gets his joy from the anger of others. He is very egotistical and thinks very highly of himself. He acts like a normal being but he is actually clinically insane. He believes that inflicting self harm makes him more powerful and uses his Spatial Slice to try and attain that power. Dorin likes to be locked up just to escape from the confines. It reminds him of how he used to be locked away in a dungeon by Charlemagne but would escape from his chains before he could be abused by Charlemagne. Dorin is the antihero. He will join forces to help fight a bigger threat but will fight his own comrades for the hell of it. Dorin is a master of escapting prisions after doing so for most of his human life. History As a Human As a human Dorin was a servant boy to Charlemagne throughout the years. Charlemagne sometimes would treat him as a son and other times he would treat him horribly by locking him in a dungeon and sexually abusing him. Eventually Dorin learned how to escape the chains of the dungeon but was too scared to run away from Charlemagne completely. Over their long relationship Charlemagne had raped him multiple times. Dorin escaped and spent his life wandering the strange world he had never known except for when he was with Charlemage. Dorin was finally caught by a guard of Charlemagne in a chance meeting in Japan. Dorin was forced back to Charlemagne and Charlemagne tried to rape him again but Dorin resisted him he was set to be killed. Since he was a master escape artist, he had enough time to escape his cell before his public execution and had a chance to slip in a new type of poison into Charlemagne's drink. Dorin reappeared back in his cell the next morning as he was ready to die. He didn't want to spend another day on a wretched planet where he couldn't be free. The poison gave Charlemagne the affects of pleurisy and he eventually died from it. Dorin's execution was the day before Charlemagne died. He was hung by the neck until he was dead. As he died he looked Charlemagne in the eyes and a single tear rolled down his face and he spit a silver blood out at him. Which is how he got the origin of his powers. As a Hollow After his death Dorin awakened in a strange place. He saw his reflection and saw that he was a Peryton, A winged stag. As he roamed Hueco Mundo he continued to kill other hollows out of rage that he felt from what Charlemagne had done to him. Eventually he came across a sleeping arrancar and killed him. He was interested by the arrancar and tore off his own mask and became an arrancar. Dorin was able to survive longer in Hueco due to the fact that he had wings and it made it harder for other hollows to consume him. As an Arrancar Once he had became an Arrancar he continued his rampage against other hollows. He learned how to use his abilities and almost perfect them. He spent most of his days watching others live out their lives and judging them. As an arrancar he became more sadistic and insane. He is constantly plagued by the memories of Charlemagne sexually abusing and raping him and if a plagued memory comes up he goes berserk. He has always been able to absorb types of solar energy. Zanpakutō Dorin doesn't have a zanpakuto. But he has numerous weapons within his small white jacket that he wears. Some of these weapons include multiple Shuriken, and a miniature katana that resembles a knife called a Tanto. The tanto is now usually on his hip and his called Moon Finder. He refers to his resurreccion as scatter. Release command: Pray to your gods... Raijin_Tanto_by_Raverunner.jpg|Moonfinder except that it is all black except the hilt that is midnight purple Naruto-Shuriken.png|The Shuriken Dorin uses. Spatial Slice Using his index fingers he can remove a slit of space, this will cause a rip within the spatial area, and anything occupying that area will suffer the cut as well. Even if he misses his opponent he can create tears in dimension that can suck certain objects into the dimension where nothing can get out. He can use his Spatial Slice to send an opponents attack into the void of space if he slashes in the air instead of at an opponent. He can use a index finger to block a blade or weapon without taking any damage to his finger. The more fingers he adds the stronger the slice becomes. For example if he uses his middle finger along with his index finger the attack becomes stronger and the cut can cut deeper. This attack can't cut through an opponents shield and if he uses multiple fingers he drains his reiatsu quicker. Shiroi inazuma Dorin has the ability to shoot out dimensional white lightning. The lightning can be used for a multitude of things like shooting at an enemy, defending himself from said enemy.With this ability he can make a wall of dimensional white lightning, he can create an animal to defend himself. He usually uses his Moon Finder as a conductor to quickly redirect his attacks. He can also do the same with his other weapons but he is best at it with Moon Finder.The lightning can come from his hands and even from his mouth. He can cover his arms and legs in the white flames and if the conditions are right, lightning storm, then he can use that lightning to his advantage. He is able to use this ability because he is constantly gathering energy from all dimensions and the electricity storms in other dimensions help power him. His own lightning can't hurt him. Zuko_Lightning.png|An example of the ability. 320px-Cole_Macgrath.jpg|An example of the ability Zuko_absorbs_Lightning.png|An example of the ability Static.jpg|An example of the ability 246px-Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_054.jpg|An example of the ability 640px-Ororo.jpg|An example of the ability EA4.jpg|Example of his power. ororo_munroe_by_bensy123-d2nsbfh.jpg|An example of his ability. punk_ororo_by_lamlok-d4f5hpc.jpg|An example of his ability Resurreccion In his resurreccion Dorin's hair color changes to purple. His turn completely white and he becomes able to see in the dark with no problem. He grows large white stag antlers, light purple reiatsu wings appear to himself. White markings become apparent all over his body. To reach his resurreccion Dorin must use his spatial slice to cut his own body and say "Pray to your gods...." A beam of light emits from Dorin that blinds all around him for a brief moment. He reappears looking much different his once long white hair is now purple, his clothing was gone and all that was left were white glowing markings across his body, he had sprouted antlers, his eyes were now all white which made it possible for him to see in pitch black darkness, his lower arms became black and his fingers became longer and more clawlike. He also had purple wings made of reiatsu. Eternal Darkness Dorin casts a shroud of darkness around him and his opponent. The ability makes a dome of pitch black darkness between Dorin and his opponent. No one can escape from the dome until the time limit runs out. The ability lasts 3 turns and can only be used once per battle. Outside of battle Dorin can use this ability in his unreleased form and use it in a slightly different way. He can use it to make the whole area around him completely dark. Anyone outside the dome can't see inside of it. Cosmic Fire Dorin is constantly gathering cosmic energy from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebulas, quasars, suns, and solar winds from different dimensions. He can convert this cosmic energy into cosmic flames. The flames burn hotter than regular flames due to the cosmic energy. He can shoot the flames from his hands like a sort of flame thrower. When he uses this technique it sort of like firebenders and their flames from Avatar the Last Airbender. The flames protect him like the Sand protect Gaara in Naruto. 111944-192746-genis-vell large.jpg|Dorin absorbing Cosmic Energy 582px-Phoenix Force.jpg|One of the abilities of his Cosmic Flames Locked Abilities Portal Grab Dorin can create two portals. one next to him and one within 50 feet of him. If Dorin is about to be hit by an attack he can make a certain part of his body a portal and create another portal by his opponent allowing themself to hurt themselves. aka Dimensiokinetic combat Spatial Portal Dorin can create a portal that redirect SEI abilities to different area. This attack has a cooldown of 4 turns. Only works if the opponent has the same or less SEI stat. Spatial Adaptation If an element like fire is shot at dorin he can absorb the element within his body and fire it back at his opponent. It has a 3 turn cool down. It is always working except for when he has just used it. It is him essentially absorbing the elemental attacks. Statistics Quotes There are many types of monsters that scare me: Monsters who cause troubles without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood… and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance; they are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart, they eat even though they’ve never experienced hunger, they study even though they have no interest in academics, and they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them… because in truth, I am that monster. Now, pray to your gods for I will kill everyone you love. Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. In this world, is the destiny of mankind controlled by some transcendental entity, or law? Is it like the hand of god hovering above? Perhaps Man has no control even over his own will Man always thinks about the past before he dies, as if he were frantically searching for proof that he truly lived. This world is Rotten, and rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world. Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding. Since the beginning no one has ever stood in the heavens, neither you, nor I, not even God himself, but that emptiness in the throne of heaven will be filled from this day forth, i will be the one to stand in the heavens. Angels banished from heaven have no choice but to become devils. And you shall shed tears of scarlet. There probably isn’t any meaning in life. Perhaps you can find something interesting to do while you are alive.; like how you found that flower, or like how I found you. Real power is forged from desire smoldering in the heart. It fans into a flame and begins to burn with an intensity scarcely imagined to be possible. If you’re not remembered, then you never existed. People who can’t throw something important away can never hope to change anything. Constellations of stars that I am seeing for the first time… you are all only allowed to exist as objects for my conquest and rule. Weakness is a sin. Disappear with thunder. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches